Question: What numeral is in the 100th decimal place in the decimal representation of $\frac{6}{7}$?
Explanation: The decimal representation of $\frac{6}{7}$ is $0.\overline{857142}$, which repeats every 6 digits. Since 100 divided by 6 has a remainder of 4, the 100th digit is the same as the fourth digit following the decimal point, which is $\boxed{1}$.